


Now You're My Present

by Letbell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, confort, hyung/donsaeng, idk qué más taggear lmao, tiny!angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbell/pseuds/Letbell
Summary: Desde que Luhan se fue, su mundo quedó reducido a nada. Pero Minseok estará ahí para ayudarle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> n/a: FAIL SUMMARY EVER ;;u;; Se me da tan mal hacer resumenes de mis historias que acabo dejandolo horrible :____ But well, lo que importa no es el resumen sino la historia (??) (aunque tbh es lo primero que llama la atención pero anyway)
> 
> ∗Hacia tiempo que quería escribir un XiuKai porque me parecen la definición perfecta de hyung-dongsaeng que se quieren pero no se lo dicen porque se tienen demasiado respeto el uno altro así que aquí está. No tiene mucho que ver con lo que a mí me hubiera gustado escribir, pero buee tampoco ha quedado tan mal.... >__< Tengo que darle las gracias a Annita~ por animarme a escribirlo (/｡>‿‿<｡(˶′◡‵˶)>
> 
> ~En fin, espero que os guste and here we go~

Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses, pero Jongin seguía sintiendo como si algo le estuviera perforando el pecho. _Jamás creyó sentirse tan solo._

Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Luhan les dijo a todos que se iba. Había sido después de sus _vacaciones_ en China, donde había ido a recuperarse a causa de lo duro que habían sido los meses anteriores. Jongin sabía que Luhan estaba cansado y lo entendía, pero creía que después de descansar un poco volvería y todo seguiría igual. Pero no, después de que Luhan diera la noticia cogió las maletas y se marchó. Habían hablado de qué pasaría con su relación, pues llevaban año y medio saliendo juntos y la única manera de que su relación funcionara era si seguían en el mismo grupo, pero Luhan le dejó claro que él ahora necesitaba irse. Le besó, siendo ésta la última vez, y con lágrimas en los ojos se subió a aquel avión.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses cuando Jongin dejó de llorar por él. Las primeras noches fueron terribles, las pesadillas no hacían más que dolerle y siempre acababa despertándose con la cara inundada. Minseok, que dormía con él, se despertaba también y trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras le repetía que todo iba a salir bien. Jongin se aferraba a él y lloraba hasta que el sueño volvía a llevárselo.

 

 

  
La única manera que tenía de olvidarlo todo era practicando. Se pasaba el día metido en la sala y bailaba hasta que el cuerpo le obligaba a parar. La música volaba por la habitación, haciendo que Jongin no pudiera pensar en nada más que en los siguientes movimientos de la coreografía.

La canción acabó y Jongin, exhausto, se sentó en el suelo. Una puerta detrás de él se abrió, pero estaba tan agotado que hasta le era difícil girarse.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —Minseok se sentó a su lado, apoyado contra la pared.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Las tres y media —Jongin miró al reloj que colgaba sobre el espejo y sonrío—. A mí no me hace gracia, me tenías preocupado.  
Jongin ensancho su sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su _hyung_. Notó a Minseok reír, lo que le provocó un agradable escalofrío, y se aproximó más a él.

—Te he traído agua —sin moverse demasiado, para no alejar a Jongin, cogió la botella de dentro de la bolsa y se la dejó al lado—. Había pensado en comprarte pollo para que te animaras, pero no he cogido suficiente dinero.

—Da igual —cogió la botella y jugó con ella—, no tengo hambre.

Minseok apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Jongin y suspiró. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y aunque él nunca había pasado por una cosa así se imaginaba cuan triste era. Movió su mano hasta encontrar la de Jongin y entrelazó sus dedos, dándole a entender que él estaba ahí para lo que necesitara. 

 

 

 

Otro mes pasó y las pesadillas de Jongin disminuyeron. Desde que tuvo un ataque de histeria  al despertarse una noche, Minseok decidió que a partir de ahora dormirían juntos a ver si sintiendo el calor de alguien a su lado dejaba de sentirse tan solo. Así que juntaron sus camas y empezaron a dormir juntos. Al principio era un poco incómodo porque no estaban acostumbrados, pero una semana después incluso llegaron a acurrucarse el uno al otro. Pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado en sus vidas, porque pasaron a ser uña y carne.

Jongin seguía quedándose hasta tarde practicando, y Minseok pasada la media noche aparecía por allí con un pote lleno de pollo, dos botellas grandes de coca-cola y se sentaba junto a Jongin a comer. Ese rato que tenían lo aprovechaban para hablar de cualquier cosa trival. Intentaban no tocar ningún tema que pudiera incomodar a Jongin, porque Minseok lo que trataba era de que Jongin dejara de sentirse tan triste. Y lo conseguía, porque sus carcajadas se oían por toda la compañía. Una vez acababan, recogían y se iban de nuevo a casa, donde allí seguían hablando hasta que caían rendidos en la cama.

 

No fue hasta que acabaron los conciertos de Japón que Jongin y Minseok se besaron por primera vez. Al principio fue extraño y Jongin se excusó diciendo que no sabía qué le había pasado, pero después de mirarse a los ojos se dieron cuenta que lo necesitaban y volvieron a besarse. Primero tranquilo, suave, conociéndose, pero después Jongin subió encima de las caderas de Minseok e intensificó el beso. _Había añorado el contacto con alguien, sentirse querido de nuevo._ Y esa no fue la única vez que se besaron, porque cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, compartían besos y caricias que les tranquilizaban y les daban seguridad. En poco tiempo se habían hecho adictos el uno al otro. 

 

Jongin algunas noches se levantaba intranquilo, sintiendo que estaba traicionando a Luhan, aunque sabía que eso no era así. Le echaba de menos, le echaba muchísimo de menos, y aunque quisiera no podía olvidar los sentimientos que un día sintió por él. No podía olvidar como Luhan, por las noches, se acurrucaba junto a él y le decía cuanto le quería. No podía olvidar la manera tan suave y delicada que tenía Luhan a la hora de besarle, y tampoco podía olvidar como se aferraba a su cuerpo cuando Jongin entraba en él. Su sonrisa, la cual aún recordaba, seguía pegada en su mente; y su risa, una preciosa melodía, seguía oyéndola por las noches y le parecía una canción de cuna que Luhan le había regalado para siempre. _Era lo único que no se permitía olvidar._ Pero cuando se giraba a mirar el lado derecho de su cama veía a Minseok durmiendo plácidamente, como un bebé, y ahí era entonces cuando Jongin lograba calmarse. Verle de esa manera le hacía recordar que ahora le tenía a él, y que debía pasar página con Luhan. Minseok había estado ahí, atento con todo lo que él necesitara y ayudándole. Minseok ahora era su presente e iba a mantenerlo así tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Se tumbó de nuevo y poniendo la cabeza a su misma altura le dio un cálido beso en los labios. _Gracias_ , pensó y cerró los ojos para notar después cómo Minseok le atraía hacía él y le abrazaba con fuerza. Por primera vez, después de que Luhan se marchara, Jongin pudo dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

 

 

 

**_The end_ **


End file.
